


Long Enough

by Aerilon452



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A/U, Angst, Complete, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn give in to the desire between them the night before they take their maiden voyage with the new slipstream drive. A/U of the episode TIMELESS





	Long Enough

Chakotay had survived Kathryn’s attempt at home cooking. They laughed and talked about tomorrow. They even teased each other like they hadn’t done in years. Dessert and coffee was served in the hopes of breaking the tension that had surfaced between them, but they knew there was only one cure for it. Kathryn took his hand, leading him into her bedroom where they made quick work of each other’s uniform. He kissed her like he had wanted to for years. At first it was sweet and then it turned ardent, full of passion. 

Kathryn didn’t want tender and sweet. She wanted ecstasy and heat. Chakotay gave that to her. He took her to bed, dominating her body with such hunger that only they could know for each other. His mouth fused to hers, drinking down her cries of pleasure as he took her. There was pain, but more than that, there was the blinding pleasure she needed. He didn’t stop there, he kept moving, taking them all the way to their first orgasm. Kathryn drew her left hand down his back, her fingers digging into his impressive backside. 

Chakotay gave into his wildest passions for her, thrusting in an out of her rapidly until he was slamming into her that final time. He felt himself spill inside her, marking her as his. Chakotay kissed her, their tongues dancing and their breath mixing together. All too soon, his arms began to shake with the effort he was making to remain above her. Boneless, he pulled free from her intimate grasp, and laid beside her on the bed. 

Kathryn felt her eyes roll back in her head. She knew she would be sore tomorrow, but tonight was well worth it, even if it was over quickly for both of them. With what little strength she had, she moved to her side, propping her head on her hand so she could watch Chakotay. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling in an uneven manner. Using her left hand, she placed her palm over his heart and felt it thundering. “Was it good for you?” Kathryn smirked when Chakotay opened one eye to look at her. 

Chakotay half laughed, half sighed at her question. “Yes, it was…” he licked his lips. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, angling his head to the side to look at her. They had been in such a frenzy, hungering to have the other that he hadn’t been careful. 

“In the best possible way,” Kathryn answered. She moved astride him, her hands planted on his chest. “I like it a little rough, always have.”

“If I had known…” Chakotay joked. He sat up, with his hands on her hips. He was getting hard for her again. His desire for her had always been simmering, but not he let it go to a full rolling boil. 

Kathryn cupped his face, her thumb brushing his bottom lip. She gave in to her base hungers. Leaning down, she kissed him, nibbling at his tantalizing bottom lip. They still had all night, and she was going to make the most of it. Tomorrow, they could be home. “We’re not finished…” she smirked.

“I didn’t think we were,” Chakotay agreed. Having recovered his strong, he gripped the back of her thighs and stood up to carry her out to the main room. He sat down on the couch and leaned his head back. “I always did like being on the couch,” Chakotay smirked. 

Kathryn threaded her fingers through his raven hair, angling his head kissing him again, passionately, and a little roughly. Chakotay growled, his male organ twitching. She rose up to her knees, and positioned herself over him. With his hands on her hips, he guided her down, inking deeply into her body. Both of them moaned as Kathryn touched her forehead to his.

Chakotay kissed her. She started to move up and down, slowly at first, but as their hunger for each other grew, so did her pace. Soon, he was breaking the kiss to breathe. She made him dizzy with pleasure. Her already snug grip, tightened, bringing them closer to yet another release. They had set aside the primal desire that had started to simmer between them during their time on New Earth. She took him so deep inside of her that his body couldn’t hold off any longer. Another orgasm rocked him to the core.

Kathryn angled her head, and locked her teeth into the side of Chakotay’s neck to muffle her screams of release. She felt every spurt from him, felt her body milking him for more. Finally, after several seconds, her jaw unlocked allowing her to take her teeth from his flesh. There was a slight copper taste on her lips. Kathryn felt shame, she’d made him bleed. “I’m… sorry…” she gasped.

“Don’t be,” Chakotay half laughed, half sighed. He brought his hand up, touching the tips of his fingers to the bite mark. It stung, but he liked it. The Klingon’s weren’t the only ones who knew how to make it hurt in all the right ways. Then, he echoed her earlier words, “I like it a little rough.”

Kathryn kissed him again, this time gently, sweetly; letting him know just how much love she had for him. “By tomorrow morning, we’ll be half way home,” she chuckled. Her hands took his, bringing them up to place them over her breasts. Kathryn could feel her heart beating against his palm, and she knew he could feel it too.

Chakotay moaned lightly, his fingers kneading her ample mounds. He was drawn to the pounding her heart, and he found that his matched hers. They were breathing as one, as well. Perfect synchronization. He couldn’t have predicted this outcome, but he was happy with it. This reaffirmed his belief that they were meant to be. Before he lost his nerve, or the Delta Quadrant threw something at them, he said, “I love you, I want you to know that.”

Kathryn felt her breathing hitch, his words cutting right through her, and settling into her heart. For years she had been fighting her feelings for him, but it grew exhausting, and she decided to lose the fight. She could see her silence was causing him to worry. To allay his fears, she replied, “I love you.” Kathryn couldn’t deny those words; not to him, and not to herself. The light of happiness that showed in his eyes had her smiling.

Chakotay slid his hands up to cup her face, so he could once again claim her lips. He infused as much desire into the kiss as he could, letting her know that he would forever only burn for her. Standing up with her in his arms, he turned to carry her back to bed. As much as he loved kissing her, he wanted to place his lips somewhere else. The night was still young, and they had time for him to bring her pleasure. Laying her down, Chakotay backed way for a moment to gaze at her. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. 

Kathryn felt her cheeks heat with a blush. No man had looked at her with such blatant desire in the same way as Chakotay was looking at her now. Her eyes refused to break their hold with his. She wanted to watch every move he made, each step he took. Kathryn looked down the line of her body, watching him kneel between her thighs. He kissed her once, quickly, and then trailed his lips down her body. Each kiss had her being burn brighter for him. She moaned loudly when his teeth nipped the space below her navel. Her head pushed back into the pillow, and her hand pressed into the headboard.

Chakotay licked the tip of his tongue over the patch of flesh he’d just sank his teeth into. Below him, Kathryn shuddered, moaning again. He gave attention to the inside of her thigh for a moment, nuzzling her soft flesh. Chakotay playfully sank her teeth into her tempting skin. He moved down, and without hesitating, he hungrily ravished her Venus mound. On his tongue, he tasted their joining, and it drove him deepen the kiss. Her right heel dug into his back and her hand came down, her fingers tangling in his hair. Chakotay kept going, kept stoking the fire brighter and brighter, until she came again.

Kathryn pressed her head back into the pillow, crying out. Her body was alive with so much feeling, and such heat that was spreading like wildfire. She felt that she was close to spilling over the edge of ecstasy. “Chakotay….” Kathryn cried out. Every cell in her body ignited, exploding in blinding pleasure as he brought her to completion. He didn’t stop there. His tongue kept moving until she was left lying boneless beneath him.

Chakotay moved from between her thighs to watch last tendrils of bliss fade from her face. He stretched out next to her, resting on his side, and keeping his head propped up with his hand. His right hand came to rest on her belly, where he could feel her muscles quivering. “I’ve always wanted to taste you like that,” he whispered, using his index fingers to draw patterns on her flesh. 

“You can do that to me any time,” Kathryn replied, and laughed slowly. For the moment she was sated, and she was happy. She touched her forehead with the back of her left hand as she brought her right to rest over his. With each breath, Kathryn felt herself falling deeper and deeper into sleep. Her mind tried to fight it, but her body had other ideas.

Chakotay had the pleasure of seeing her slip into her slumber. Leaning in, he kissed her cheek, and then climbed out of bed. He covered her with a blanket before heading back out to the main room. Chakotay went to lean against a section of bulkhead so he could stare out at the vast expanse of space, and the stars that were merely pinpricks in the fabric of night. His body was tired, but his mind refused to shut down. What would happen to him once they returned to Earth? Would the Federation imprison him and the rest of the former Maquis? They were still considered criminals. 

A little while later, Kathryn opened her eyes to find she was alone in bed. Sitting up, she gathered the light blue fleece blanket around her, and got out of bed. Out in the main room she saw him standing by the view port, naked and bathed in star light. Without saying anything, she went to him, and molded herself to his back. Her hands slipped around his waist, covering him with the blanket as well. Lightly, she kissed his shoulder over and over.

Chakotay smiled at how easily she touched him. He angled his body, bringing her against his side so that he could kiss the top of her head. “You didn’t sleep very long.” 

Kathryn pillowed her head on his chest. She looked out at the section of space they were in, trying to see what had held his attention. “You weren’t in bed when I woke up. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Chakotay replied. “I never sleep before an away mission.” 

“Oh,” Kathryn smirked. “Guess you’ll need lots of coffee before you leave.” 

Chakotay kissed her brow, laughing, “Not the way you drink it, I don’t.” 

“Ha ha,” Kathryn remarked humorlessly. He loved to tease her about her caffeine habits. And she let him. She then turned to stand in front of him, her arms draping over his broad shoulders. “If it’s not sleep you want, then what…?”

Chakotay turned her so that her back was pressed to his chest. He took her hands and placed them on the edge of the view port. “The next time we make love, it will be in the Alpha Quadrant,” he said in a low, lust filled tone. His hands went to her hips to hold her in place as he entered her once again. She clamped down on him so tightly that he nearly came right then and there. Being joined to her was the most sensual experience of his life. They fit together in a way he’d never had with anyone else.

Kathryn moaned, leaning her head down touching her brow against the ledge. Before, with other lovers, she always liked to be face to face with them. This way seemed too crude to her, but with Chakotay, it was erotic. He thrust in and out of her, exerting all of his power, and taking control. She looked at his reflection, holding his gaze, letting him see the pleasure he was giving her. Kathryn wanted to him to see the depth of her love for him. This was only the beginning of everything between them.

Chakotay leaned over her, locking his teeth in her shoulder as he pumped his hips. Each thrust had him coming closer and closer until finally he was spilling himself inside her. His roar of release was muffled against her shoulder. Chakotay held himself still, the aftershocks wracking his body, and hers. No matter how many times he had her, his body would crave her again with an intensity that rivaled the first time. He looked at her reflection, finding that her eyes were closed. This was how it was always meant to be between them.

 

MORNING:  
SHUTTLEBAY TWO:

 

Kathryn stood in front of Chakotay, they were both pressed and dressed, appearing as if they hadn’t had the best sex of their lives last night. To the casual observer, they were the Captain and the Commander. They stood a respectable distance from each other, but the temptation to move closer was growing stronger by the second.

Chakotay smiled at Kathryn as he whispered, “I wish I could kiss you right now.” His lips ached to feel the press of her lips. Except, he had to comport himself, and be the Commander; her trusted First Officer. They were professionals. They were dedicated to getting their crew home. 

“I know,” Kathryn breathed out, careful to keep her voice low as she watched the corridor for the arrival of Ensign Harry Kim. He should be ambling down the hall any minute. “You can take my hand though,” she offered. The first time they officially joined crews, they sealed the deal with a handshake. This gesture sparked recognition in him. 

Chakotay placed his hand in her, feeling his body settle just from the press of their palms. “I can’t wait to get underway. Home seems so close, I can almost feel it.”

“Me too,” Kathryn agreed. Then she heard footsteps coming their ways. Reluctantly she dropped Chakotay’s hand, but his smile didn’t go away. 

“Good morning Captain, Commander,” Harry chirped. He had a spring in his step this morning. If all went according to plan, and it should, they would be back in the Alpha Quadrant by dinner time.

“Morning Ensign,” Kathryn replied. “I wanted to wish you both good luck.” 

Harry only smiled.

“We’ll take it for the road,” Chakotay chuckled. 

“We’ll be behind you every step of the way,” Kathryn nodded, looking at Chakotay again. She turned and left them feeling her heart flutter. They were almost home. 

Chakotay put his hands on his hips, and glanced at Harry, “You ready to get the pre-flight underway.” 

“Yes, sir!” Harry was letting his eagerness show. “Goodbye Delta Quadrant. Hello Earth.” 

Chakotay laughed, “That’s the spirit Ensign.” Unconsciously, he touched the side of his neck where Kathryn had bit him last night. 

 

FIFTEEN YEARS LATER:

 

Chakotay knelt down next to Kathryn’s frozen corpse, tears filled his eyes. To this day, he could still feel the way her lips felt pressed to his. His heart had died the day he and Harry made it back to Earth and Voyager was lost. For fifteen years he’d lived like a shade, existing but not really being alive. Reaching out, he placed his gloved hand against her cheek. “I’m going to fix this Kathryn. We’ll be together again.” Then he placed his hand against the side of his neck, where the scar of her bite mark resided. After they returned to Earth, he refused to have it healed. It was his last tangible link to Kathryn. 

“Kim to Chakotay.”

Chakotay tapped his combadge, “Go ahead, Harry.”

“I’ve located Seven, and I’m taking her back to the Flyer.”

“Right,” Chakotay replied. “I’ll make my way to Sick Bay and see if I can get the Doctor back online.” He tapped his badge, ending the comm link. Chakotay stood up, looking down at Kathryn once more. If all went well, none of this would happen, and he would be back on Voyager with her. All he wanted was to be by her side again.

 

THE END


End file.
